<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Barbecue by Gumnut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028577">Barbecue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/pseuds/Gumnut'>Gumnut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barbecue, Brothers, Day At The Beach, Family, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/pseuds/Gumnut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon demands some time off for the family to enjoy a barbecue on the beach. Some members of the family need it more than others.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Barbecue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/gifts">Godsliltippy</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is @godsliltippy ‘s fault. It was spawned in an Animal Crossing game, apparently, and she mentioned the concept to me and immediately sparked an idea. I feel what resulted isn’t quite what she had in mind, but I’m not in control here, sorry :D In fact, the whole thing turned into a weird ramble about Tracys really rather than a cohesive story.</p>
<p>I posted the beginning of this a while back when my muse took a hit and refused to write anymore. As it was never planned to be anything but one chapter, I have posted it as a whole now that it is finished. So you might find that you’ve already read the first bit. Sorry. Skip to the origami scene, dinner being served and you’ll find the new stuff.</p>
<p>Thank you to @scribbles97 for the read through and support :D</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy this mostly Tracy fluff :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t often that the Tracys got together as a family. Sure, they lived on an island together, saw each other every day and even worked together. But there was a big difference between sharing a room versus sharing an event.</p>
<p>This time around, it wasn’t a special day or anything in particular, but Gordon had decided that the family needed some down time, had sweet talked Grandma who had the power to make it happen and International Rescue had been shut down for an evening.</p>
<p>John was dragged down from orbit a few days earlier so he could actually walk without his gravity assistance. When he complained, Grandma tore him a new one.</p>
<p>He didn’t comment after that, though Gordon swore he heard Eos laughing at him at one point.</p>
<p>Gordon thought it would be somewhat scary to have an AI laughing at you, but John just rolled his eyes and glared laser beams at his fish brother when he realised he was watching.</p>
<p>Johnny was such a soft target, but his revenge was lethal.</p>
<p>Gordon decided on a hasty retreat.</p>
<p>It was a simple barbecue on the beach down by one of the huts. A chance to laze on the sand, chat and just be family.</p>
<p>Now that Dad was home, their family was almost whole.</p>
<p>There would be no daring, to-the-ends-of-the-solar-system rescue for their mother. It just wasn’t something they could fix, so technically they would never be entirely whole again, but things were what they were and Gordon preferred to think positive.</p>
<p>The alternative sucked.</p>
<p>So, barbecue on the beach. Barbecue usually meant Virgil was cooking, but Two had been called out on a rescue just after lunch and that was following the one before lunch and the one after breakfast.</p>
<p>Scott had gone with Virg earlier and Gordon even earlier, but the second eldest waved him away on the third. It was a simple one. He would be back in time to turn the burgers.</p>
<p>He wasn’t.</p>
<p>It was left to John to fend off both Scott and Grandma, as neither were allowed near the barbecue. And while John was a bit more of a connoisseur than Virgil with his burgers perfected rather than barbecued, he still managed a great steak.</p>
<p>Whereas Scott would burn it.</p>
<p>Alan wasn’t allowed near the food otherwise no one else would get any.</p>
<p>Gordon did the salads. He was one to do things to carrots that no one else would think of. Even Virgil admired his radish roses and the salad dressings he created. Kayo sometimes helped him and today was one of those days.</p>
<p>Scott was usually tasked with furniture set up, but today he was hovering in the comms room keeping an eye on Virgil.</p>
<p>After all, three rescues in one day was a hefty workload.</p>
<p>And Dad? Well, Scott got his worry wart genes from somewhere.</p>
<p>“Is he on his way back?” Gordon strode into the comms room to find his father seated at his desk and Scott hovering like a lost soul, both staring at the holoprojector and a hologram of what was obviously Two’s external camera. Virgil was wearing his exo-suit and hauling several large containers onto his ‘bird.</p>
<p>He looked tired.</p>
<p>Gordon frowned. “Is he okay?”</p>
<p>“He’s fine, Gordon. Packing up now.” It was still weird when Dad answered a question like that and not Scott.</p>
<p>Especially when there was a furrow on his eldest brother’s forehead.</p>
<p>Dad noticed Gordon’s gaze and looked over at Scott. “He’s fine, son. You worry too much.” Their father swiped at a secondary hologram on the desk, pushed his chair back and stood up. His cane rattled against the chair as he grabbed it to make his way over to Scott.</p>
<p>Who was still frowning. “Sorry, Dad. Just three in a row. He’s supposed to be home.”</p>
<p>“It’s the nature of the business.”</p>
<p>Scott looked at his father as if to say ‘Really?’</p>
<p>Dad cleared his throat. “Hmm, you have a point.” He straightened. “But we have to trust Virgil when he says he is okay.”</p>
<p>Scott’s grunt was non-committal.</p>
<p>Dad dropped a hand onto Scott’s shoulder. “He’s coming home and he’s staying home.”</p>
<p>Scott continued to stare at the hologram of his brother in the centre of the room. It was obvious Scott obviously wanted to skip all that and just have Virgil safe on the Island.</p>
<p>Scott wasn’t very good at waiting.</p>
<p>“Hey, Scotty, can you help Alan with the table?” At least it would have his brother doing something for a few minutes. By then Virgil would be in the air and on his way home.</p>
<p>“Sure.” But it was distracted and those eyes still hadn’t left the hologram.</p>
<p>As if on cue there was the sound of breaking glass and a number of rather offensive words from the kitchen.</p>
<p>As Scott moved almost as fast as his ‘bird, Gordon bit his lip and secretly applauded Kayo’s back up plan.</p>
<p>It worked. By the time Scott felt secure enough to let Kayo loose in the kitchen by herself again – Gordon swore she play acted the scene, any other time a brother would be dead for questioning her capabilities – Thunderbird Two could be heard on approach and all that was left to do was for Scott to run down to the hangars to check on his brother in person.</p>
<p>It was worth the milk jug and the clean-up.</p>
<p>As expected, Virgil was fine. A little tired, yes, but functional and looking forward to the evening on the beach.</p>
<p>He cleaned himself up, donned his flannel civvies and wandered down to the beach.</p>
<p>There was much discussion between John and the tired engineer about burgers until Gordon rounded up Virgil and set him doing fancy things with paper napkins.</p>
<p>If they ended up with fifty swans, twenty parakeets and forty-odd doves, he didn’t care. It was obvious Virgil was beat, running on a post rescue high and just needed something to do. The fact he was somewhat of an origami addict just worked in Gordon’s favour.</p>
<p>It also helped that Grandma sat with Virgil to keep him company.</p>
<p>Dinner was cooked and served. There was a bounty of food. If Gordon knew one thing it was that the key to a good get together was food and lots of it.</p>
<p>John’s steaks and burgers were divine as always, though lacking the char Virgil usually gave them. Gordon had a second helping, regardless.</p>
<p>Scott was still keeping an eye on Virgil, but their engineer brother seemed fine, stuffing food in his face at his usual muscle building rate.</p>
<p>Gordon kept an eye on Scott, noting that the eldest couldn’t seem to drop his concern.</p>
<p>Gordon toyed with the idea of asking Grandma to stall IR for the next day as well. The eldest two could do with a day off, obviously.</p>
<p>He’d talk to her later.</p>
<p>Dessert was an ice cream concoction with just enough alcohol and fruit in it to tickle the senses, topped with a crisp meringue. Basically, it was enough sugar to fuel a Thunderbird.</p>
<p>Which it did. All five brothers definitely appeared brighter after the meal and it was Scott of all people who suggested they go for a swim.</p>
<p>Gordon could never say no to that.</p>
<p>Private islands had their uses and the beach hut had change rooms and supplies for exactly this reason. Hiking all the way up the hill to the villa was not needed. Even Grandma had her own stash of swimwear down here and it was with some vivacity that the family descended on the hut and shed their clothing.</p>
<p>Except for Gordon who had come fully prepared because he was Gordon and there was a beach involved. So, it was with some amusement that he volunteered to tidy up the table while everyone changed clothes.</p>
<p>Scott stared at him for a full ten seconds obviously wondering if he needed to fetch a medical scanner.</p>
<p>Gordon just poked out his tongue and started collecting plates.</p>
<p>Their father had spent a great deal of time in the water since he had returned. Gordon actually enjoyed that fact. It gave him the opportunity to spend time with a man who had not only been missing for eight years, but prior to that had been mostly too busy to take a swim with his son.</p>
<p>There had been talks. Lots of talks. Even a few fragile moments.</p>
<p>The water gave his dad physical support that was sorely needed. John was known to take to the pool or the ocean for the same reason. Alan not so much. The baby of the family was not a water one. He enjoyed it, but his preferred environment involved rocket fuel and orbital stats.</p>
<p>Ultimately all the Tracys liked a fun dip in their private lagoon. Though, if he was honest, Gordon wondered if his brothers would be so eager to stick their toes in the water if they knew of the visitors the caldera sometimes received. He smirked to himself as Alan emerged from the hut, ran yelling down the slope, and barrelled into the water.</p>
<p>Gordon grinned. They weren’t dumb, but the aquanaut had installed certain sensors in the lagoon for a reason. It was his job to protect his family in the ocean, after all.</p>
<p>Scott wandered down the slope at an easier pace. He was wearing blue board shorts and displaying far more tanned skin than most of them.</p>
<p>John didn’t even bother and left his t-shirt on. Obviously taking no chances even though the sun was almost setting. His arms and legs still glowed and Gordon was hard put not to poke fun.</p>
<p>His astronaut brother must have picked up the vibes because he glared as he stalked past.</p>
<p>Grandma stepped down lightly beside their father, both wearing shirts. Dad had unspoken issues about the condition of his body and Grandma claimed that she couldn’t compete with the GQ covers surrounding her.</p>
<p>As far as he was concerned, Gordon was just happy they were there and having fun.</p>
<p>Because they were.</p>
<p>Grandma helped their dad onto the beach and then took a running jump into the water, her strong stroke chasing the eldest out into the lagoon.</p>
<p>It was Kayo who stopped at the edge with their father. Beaches were notorious for transmitting sound and, as he gathered dishes, Gordon could hear her soft voice even at this distance.</p>
<p>She was speaking Malay ever so quietly.</p>
<p>His father replied in the same.</p>
<p>Surprised Gordon couldn’t help glancing in their direction. She was looking up at his father with an expression of such gentleness, her hand on his arm. Gordon’s heart swelled and he looked away. He knew his sister had always been close with their father, but she was usually far from demonstrative. Tin’s early life had done so much to shape who she was today.</p>
<p>Gordon had a hate for her uncle that reached far beyond his own personal injury.</p>
<p>He finished stacking the picnic crockery and cutlery to the tune of the playful sounds in the bay. A quick wash of his hands in rainwater and he turned to face the lagoon.</p>
<p>His father was floating beside Tin and they were obviously having a private conversation. Scott, Alan, John and Grandma were apparently having a race. Gordon stared at that activity for a full moment, noting stroke strength and style. As always, Grandma was the most efficient, but the two older brothers outpaced her simply on strength and youth. Alan’s heart didn’t seem to be in it at all, but then Allie was secretly a softie when it came to Grandma and was probably losing on purpose.</p>
<p>He shared that with Virgil but for entirely different reasons. Virgil looked after Grandma. Grandma looked after Allie and was really the only maternal parent his little brother knew.</p>
<p>Not that he would ever admit any of it. Virgil was obvious. Alan was still far too teenager to admit to anything.</p>
<p>Gordon frowned. Speaking of Virgil, where the hell was the big softie?</p>
<p>Gordon’s eyes tracked over the water. What the hell? There was no sign of him.</p>
<p>He had come down, hadn’t he?</p>
<p>Gordon spun on the spot, hackles rising, eyes scanning the beach, the trail and the hut.</p>
<p>He thumbed his collar. “Eos, do you have a location on Virgil?”</p>
<p>“Hello, Gordon. Virgil is in Beach Hut Number Seven. His comms have been removed from his body and hence security-disabled. I really wish you and your brothers wouldn’t do that. It is disconcerting.”</p>
<p>Gordon didn’t acknowledge the AI, instead darting up the path to the hut.</p>
<p>As with everything on Tracy Island, the rustic little structure was more than it seemed. Security sensors recognised him as he touched the door and allowed him entrance. He swung it open and entered what equated to a mixture of storage facility and functional outpost. From here, any member of the family could get to the hangars fast via a hidden monorail system underground. It was one of several collection points dotted around the Island for sudden callouts.</p>
<p>But it also doubled as short-term shelter and basically a place to stash stuff. From swimwear to water sports equipment to art materials, the not so little huts held all sorts of things.</p>
<p>But the one thing Gordon was looking for was a heavy lifting brother.</p>
<p>He poked through the change cubicles. “Virgil?” It was quiet except for the sounds of the breeze and the ocean in the distance echoing through the still open door.</p>
<p>And the soft sound of snoring.</p>
<p>Really?</p>
<p>He found the last cubicle locked and had to jimmy the door to get it open.</p>
<p>Each change cubicle contained a bench and that is where his found his big brother.</p>
<p>Virgil had somehow managed to curl up on the far too small ledge and was fast asleep.</p>
<p>Gordon let out a sigh of relief suddenly realising exactly how worried he had actually been at his brother’s sudden absence.</p>
<p>The sigh fast turned into a fond smile as the worry slipped away. Not only was Virgil asleep in an odd spot, but he appeared to have fallen into slumber while undressing. His boots lay discarded to one side and his flannel shirt hung from a hook along with his grey t-shirt. But his jeans were still half on, down around his knees. It was almost as if he had sat down to remove them and tipped sideways on the bench, curling up against the wall half naked.</p>
<p>Gordon’s smile turned into a frown.</p>
<p>It would have been prime humour material involving photographs and eternal ribbing if it wasn’t for one factor.</p>
<p>Bruises.</p>
<p>His brother had a number of them down one side. What the hell?</p>
<p>Gordon stepped closer. None looked serious by themselves, but there were enough to suggest Virgil had taken a fall of some kind earlier in the day. An unreported fall. Gordon bit his lip. Unless…</p>
<p>A clatter of wet feet and Scott was suddenly there beside him, dripping on the floor. “What happened?”</p>
<p>Gordon shrugged. “Looks like he fell asleep while getting undressed.” He eyed his brother. “Did he report a fall?”</p>
<p>Scott took a step closer, staring at the bruises on Virgil’s torso. “Yes, but none of this.” A frustrated breath. “Hell, Virg.”</p>
<p>As if responding to his name, Virgil snorted in his sleep and tried to roll over.</p>
<p>And promptly fell off the bench.</p>
<p>Both Scott and Gordon lunged in to catch him, awkwardly scooping up limbs and important body parts, desperate to stop him from hitting the concrete. The man did not need any more contusions.</p>
<p>All three ended up on the floor. And while Virgil hadn’t acquired any more bruising, Gordon’s knees certainly had and there was a definite elbow to his collar bone that was likely to sprout something a little purple at least.</p>
<p>“Virg, wake up.” Scott’s voice was definitely in commander mode, but still soft with that brotherly worry that seemed to be ingrained in his personality.</p>
<p>Another snort and dopey brown eyes opened. There was little behind them for a full moment as they stared up at Scott who was still holding his brother against his chest.</p>
<p>Virgil blinked as water dripped on him. “Wha-?”</p>
<p>“You fell asleep, bro. In your underwear.”</p>
<p>“Wha’ the hell? Ugh, you’re all wet.” Virgil struggled to sit up. Both Scott and Gordon sat back and let their brother right himself.</p>
<p>Sitting up, Virgil let his back fall against the bench and sighed. He rubbed a hand over his face. “Shit, sorry.”</p>
<p>Gordon could hear the creak of his eldest brother’s frown beside him. “And so you should be. What is this?” Scott pointed at the bruises decorating Virgil’s right side.</p>
<p>The engineer blinked and looked down at himself. “Oh.”</p>
<p>“Yes, oh. Why weren’t they reported?”</p>
<p>An arched eyebrow as Virgil looked back up at his brother. “They’re just bruises. It was a busy day.” Those brown eyes latched onto Scott. “I’m okay.”</p>
<p>“You fell asleep while changing your clothes.”</p>
<p>Virgil rolled his eyes. “Fine. I’m a little tired.” But then his eyes turned to Gordon. “I just didn’t want to miss out on the party.”</p>
<p>Gordon’s heart twitched at the honesty in those eyes. “You idiot. We could have done it tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Virgil looked down at his feet. “Probably would have been called out again.”</p>
<p>Gordon huffed. “No, Virgil, because tomorrow is a day off.”</p>
<p>It was Gordon’s turn to be frowned at by Scott, but the aquanaut was having none of it. He held up a hand. “No, Scott, was thinking it would be a good idea earlier and now it is certain. I’m speaking to Grandma.” He pursed his lips. “Or I can skip that step and just convince you here and now while dopey here has his purple decorations on display.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Virgil got his frown on, but Gordon ignored him, keeping his own determination targeted on Scott.</p>
<p>Defiant blue flared for all of a second before looking down. Scott hated taking International Rescue offline. Gordon understood why and agreed, but there were limits.</p>
<p>Gordon reached out and gripped his big brother’s arm gently. “You need the time off, bro. You’re exhausted as much as dopey here.”</p>
<p>Blue eyes caught his for a moment and Gordon could see the decision being made behind them.</p>
<p>Quiet. “Okay.”</p>
<p>Gordon smiled just a little and squeezed that arm.</p>
<p>“What are you guys doing?” Alan, followed by John poked their heads in the door. “Kayo beat John by a – whoa, Virg, what the hell happened to you?”</p>
<p>Virgil didn’t quite roll his eyes, but he did push himself to his feet. “Work, okay?”</p>
<p>Several sets of eyes landed on Scott expecting a follow up on that statement.</p>
<p>The commander sighed and stood up. “John, can you please notify the GDF that International Rescue will be unavailable for another day at least.”</p>
<p>The space monitor nodded as sharply as usual, despite the fact his hair had obviously been hurriedly scrubbed with a towel and was sticking up in all directions. “FAB.” He slipped out of the room.</p>
<p>Alan was still staring at Virgil.</p>
<p>Another sigh. “Guys, can I finish getting dressed?”</p>
<p>Scott pointed at his brother. “You are going back to the villa to get some shuteye.”</p>
<p>“No, I’d like to go for a swim first and cool down.”</p>
<p>For a moment there, Gordon’s two eldest brothers glared at each other, neither willing to give in.</p>
<p>Virgil’s frown looked to crawl off his face and throttle Scott. “It’s only bruises. A swim, a shower and bed, I promise.”</p>
<p>Scott sighed. “Fine.” His lips twitched a little smugly. “Good luck explaining that lot to Dad and Grandma.” He turned and stalked out of the cubicle, herding Alan with him.</p>
<p>Virgil sagged and sat down with a groan.</p>
<p>He looked so dejected, Gordon felt sorry for him. “Hey, bro. Wear a t-shirt and they will never know.”</p>
<p>His brother grunted and started pulling off his jeans. A sigh. “Thanks, Gords.”</p>
<p>“Not a problem. Gotta look after my wingman after all.” He furnished that statement with a grin.</p>
<p>Virgil arched an eyebrow up at him, but Gordon could see the smile building behind his eyes.</p>
<p>“Go. Get. Let me get dressed.”</p>
<p>“Don’t fall asleep.”</p>
<p>“Get out.”</p>
<p>Gordon cackled and waltzed out of the cubicle.</p>
<p>He didn’t go far. He stopped just outside the beach hut and waited for his brother to finish up. The sun was fast approaching the horizon and everything was a wonderful gold colour.</p>
<p>Down on the beach, Scott was speaking with their father, no doubt reporting the situation. Gordon held back a sigh. Virg was likely in for it despite the t-shirt.</p>
<p>There was more than one way to give a guy a break, for goodness sake.</p>
<p>Dad looked up the hill at Gordon and caught his eyes.</p>
<p>Gordon gave him a mock salute.</p>
<p>If he had to run interference for Virgil, so be it. After all, he meant it when he said he had to look after his ‘wingman’.</p>
<p>Gordon rolled his shoulders and grinned at Scott as his brother looked up frowning.</p>
<p>His wingman needed a break.</p>
<p>So, Gordon would give him one.</p>
<p>-o-o-o-</p>
<p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>